WHERE EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR NAME
by Inflamed
Summary: A STORY CHALLENGE-WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU COULD JUST DISAPPEAR FOR AWHILE


WHERE EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR NAME  
BY  
CINDY KIMURA  
  
"Admiral, call on line one," a female voice came through the intercom.  
  
Admiral Harriman Nelson took a puff of his cigarette and then pushed hard on the button.  
  
"Nelson here. Yes senator I'll be there in two weeks for the subcommittee meeting. Yes I know how important undersea research is. Yes I'll be there a few days before. Yes. Yes. I look forward to seeing you."  
  
"Admiral, call on line two."  
  
"I have to go. Yes I'll call you in a week."  
  
"Nelson here. Yes I want it tested. Isn't that what I pay your for. Yes, everything in Seaview is tested to the maximum. Yes, I don't want to hear about a delay, I want my report on my desk Monday as promised. Yes."  
  
His fax hummed along spitting out documents and paper in a nice bin. Next to it an all ready overflowing bin was filled with more documents.  
  
His computer beeped with another incoming important email regarding the Nelson institute.  
  
"Call on line three."  
  
"Yes, I have to go. I expect your results on Monday."  
  
"Nelson here. Yes, yes. I know about the damned reports. Yes I know the Navy is funding part of our research. You'll get them." Nelson banged down the phone.  
  
"Sir," an expectant Commander Chip Morton knocked on the Admiral's open door.  
  
"Yes, Chip what is it."  
  
The fax beeped indicating it needed paper.  
  
"Damned machine. I wonder how many trees I've killed."  
  
Nelson reached down under the stand and pulled out a ream of paper. He tore open the covering, giving himself a paper cut. "Dammitt, sometimes I hate technology." He roughly pulled open the door and shoved the paper into it. The machine again started to spit out paper.  
  
"I can come back another time."  
  
"No, Chip take a seat."  
  
"Well I wanted to go over a few items on the retro fit coming up in the next few weeks."  
  
"Why couldn't you go over it with Lee?" Nelson rubbed his head with his thumb.  
  
"Well, Lee thought you might want to check it over. I've highlighted the items."  
  
"All right. Leave here and I'll look it over."  
  
"All right, Admiral. Thank you sir."  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
Morton walked out of his office with a slight skip.  
  
"Admiral, call on line one."  
  
He picked it up. "Yes, Yes." In between his stomach started to growl and he looked at the clock, 2 p.m. "All right. I'll talk to you next week." He hung up the receiver, stood up and stretched.  
  
He walked out of his office. "I'm going to get lunch."  
  
"Yes, Admiral and another package came for you."  
  
He started walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Admiral," CMO Jamison stopped him. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Yes, walk with me to the cafeteria. What do you need doc?"  
  
"I just wanted to remind you not only do we have the annuals but life insurance medical reviews along with fitness. I need you to go over the schedule."  
  
"Yes, just leave it on my desk."  
  
"Thanks." The doctor smiled and headed toward the administration building.  
  
By the time Nelson got there, the cafeteria was empty. He got a sandwich, soup and large mug of coffee and sat down near a window.  
  
He bit into his sandwich and took a sip of soup.  
  
"Admiral," the foodservice manager approached him. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Yes, sit down." He ate half his sandwich.  
  
"We need to discuss about getting new suppliers. I know we try to stay local but some of the stuff we get I wouldn't feed to a dog."  
  
Nelson quickly inhaled his soup. "All right. Send me a list and get some bids. I expect it shortly." He placed his dishes in the bucket and headed out on the grounds.  
  
"Sir," Seaman Kowalski stopped him.  
  
"Yes, Ski. What is it?" Nelson patted himself looking for a pack of cigarettes. "Do you have cigarettes?"  
  
"Sorry, sir I don't smoke. I just wondered if it would be all right to set up a bowling league. You know some of the guys were talking."  
  
"Yes, it's okay. Send me the forms and the institute will pay for it."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Um, what did you say?"  
  
"Great, sir. Just great. I'll tell the guys."  
  
Nelson continued to walk to the admin building and sighed once he had made in inside without being accosted again. He took a quick peek in his office to find his desk now covered with three FedEx letters and two U.P.S packages. He quickly turned around and headed out of the building. He made it outside and then heard a low whining sound. Walking quickly he was inside the machine shop building.  
  
"Good day, Admiral," a muffled voice called as he watched as half a jumpsuit, now mainly black and covered in grease, came out from under a large machine.  
  
"Good day, Charlie."  
  
Charlie stood up and started to wipe his hands with a red rag.  
  
"One of them days, Admiral?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'one of them days'?  
  
"Oh, I dunno. You have them vacation eyes. At leastways that's what I call'em." "Oh and you think I have them?" Nelson stood toe to toe to Charlie.  
  
"Yes, sir. I believe you do. Now when I get them I take myself down to Puerto Nuevo."  
  
"Puerto Nuevo, eh. And pray tell when can I get away?"  
  
"Well you are the admiral, ain't ya?"  
  
"Yes, I'm the admiral. But what does that have to... I am the admiral."  
  
"Now where is this place?"  
  
"Oh, its about forty minutes out of T.J. along the coast road. Can't miss it. I love the margaritas and lobsters and the senoritas ain't bad either."  
  
Nelson watched, as Seaman Patterson and Captain Crane seemed to spot him and headed his way.  
  
"Oh and Admiral, I tuned up your car, neat and pretty. Keys are in the ignition."  
  
Nelson looked at Charlie, Patterson and Crane. He headed out the back way and was almost to the door.  
  
"And admiral, you was never here."  
  
Nelson rose up his arm and waved. "Thanks Charlie I really appreciate that."  
  
****  
  
Nelson whistled as he pulled into a small town. The sun had set an hour ago and he felt relaxed and content. He patted his duffle and sighed. He had left a message with the secretary about being gone for a few days. He pulled the car in front of the small inn and grabbed his duffle.  
  
The lobby was very small and he could smell roasted chilies and garlic. The front desk was empty and he rang a small bell. A gentleman emerged immediately and smiled brightly.  
  
"Can I help you senor?" The man smiled, "Oh and welcome to Paraiso posado."  
  
"Thank you. I wonder if I could get a room?"  
  
"Si senor. We have plenty of rooms. King size, queen, twin."  
  
"King size pleases. Do you have a phone?"  
  
"Well, we have one phone senor, just for emergencies. But all the rooms, they have no telephones or televisions. Is there a problem?" The man looked worried.  
  
"No. No. That's great. That means no faxes, computers or cell phones. I take a room." Nelson's stomach grumbled as he signed the forms and paid the man.  
  
"Oh, senor you are hungry. Usually the kitchen is closed for the night, but ah my wife makes the best carnatias."  
  
"Hum, that sounds wonderful. I'll go to my room-"  
  
"And I will bring it up. Gracias, senor, gracias."  
  
***  
  
"Senor Nelson, I hope you slept well."  
  
"Oh, I slept like a baby and now I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh, my wife makes the best huevos rancheros. But senor, you do not to expect to where what your are wearing, are you?" the proprietor had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"But senor you need to be comfortable. My friend's, he is a few doors down. He has just the right clothes to make you comfortable. I promise. After breakfast you go to him, si?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go. I am feeling a bit confined in my khaki's."  
  
"Yes, senor. You will feel much better, that I can promise."  
  
****  
  
Nelson found the shop inviting and looked around.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A man came behind a curtain. "Buenos dais. Can I help you?" "Yes. The owner of the hotel thought I might dress appropriately."  
  
"Oh, si Senor. The clothes you have on are very uncomfortable." The shop owner looked him over and proceeded to pull clothes off the racks. "Here senor you will be much more comfortable in these."  
  
Nelson looked at them with worry. "Don't you think that shirt is a bit loud," he held onto a loud print Hawaiian shirt."  
  
"But senor, it is comfortable as well as these shorts. There are cotton and allow your skin to breathe."  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
"One more thing senor, you need huaraches. They also let your feet breathe."  
  
Nelson grabbed the shoes from the man and headed to the dressing room. He put the clothes on and came out, noticing there was no mirror.  
  
"Well how do I look?"  
  
"Fantastic, Senor. You will be much more comfortable."  
  
"Okay, give me three more sets then," Nelson smiled and handed the man money for his purchases.  
  
***  
  
Nelson laid back on the hammock with his margarita and listened to the mariachis play their music. The soothing music made him close his eyes and dream of the fantastic lunch he had just eaten.  
  
"Is everything okay Senor Nelson?" The hotel manager came up to him.  
  
"Everything is excellent senor. I just need to take another siesta."  
  
"Yes, senor. Just like the one you took after breakfast and now the one after lunch. Don't forget my wife Maria is making her famous enchilada rancheros. I'm sure you will like them."  
  
"Senor, I have liked everything your wife has made. She is a fantastic cook. However, I would like a refill of my margarita and the mariachis could play a little softer."  
  
"Si, senor. Anything you say."  
  
The man bowed and made his way over to the mariachis. Before he even got there, Nelson was all ready asleep.  
  
***** Nelson woke to the sun coming through the sheer shades and a gentle knock on his door.  
  
"Senor Nelson. Would you like your breakfast now?"  
  
He pulled his covers back and rubbed his hand together. "Yes, yes. Some more of your wife's egggs?"  
  
The door opened and his favorite breakfast meal was set before him on his table.  
  
"I have all ready set your things out at your hammock senor. Enjoy."  
  
"You bet I will."  
  
****  
  
Nelson felt a gentle pull on his toes and opened his eyes to a squint.  
  
"Admiral Nelson." A tall dark man asked.  
  
"Lee? Lee? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. But things are piling up and you really need to come back to the institute."  
  
"Back? Back to that pressure cooker? No, you and Chip can handle it."  
  
"But sir," another figure blocked his sunlight. "You have to come back."  
  
"Chip. Why are you here? Who's running the institute?"  
  
"Sharkey is sir."  
  
"Sharkey!!? Have you all gone crazy!?!" He sat up from his hammock, his face turning red and his breath ragged.  
  
******  
  
"Admiral Nelson. Admiral Nelson."  
  
Someone was pushing on his shoulders. "Go away." He mumbled, but they kept on pushing. "Go away." He sat up and looked around. He was in his office and the sun was coming up.  
  
"You must have fallen asleep," smiled Captain Crane. "I know it was a busy day yesterday, but we really need to talk."  
  
Nelson sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Admiral. We can talk after you've had breakfast."  
  
"No, that won't help. I had such a great dream. I thought I had gone to Mexico for a vacation."  
  
"Mexico. You? Admiral, you never take vacation."  
  
Nelson's phone started to ring and he looked at Crane. "Bet me. I'll be back in a few days and no I won't tell you where I'm going." He got up, grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
He whistled on the way to his car. Puerto Nuevo here I come. 


End file.
